


Girl In The Moon

by Weirddemiwood



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirddemiwood/pseuds/Weirddemiwood
Summary: Unbeknownst to her, getting captured by the Augustine Society would lead to meeting the most important person in her life.You can find the completed fic on Wattpad under weirddemiwood
Relationships: Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. One Bad Day

𝟏𝟗𝟓𝟎

Elizabeth made her way home as she heard rustling behind her. not thinking anything of it, the continued her way to the packhouse.

The moon was going to be full soon and there was a boy in the pack that would soon experience his first transition, so Elizabeth had brought some herbs to make it easier for him.

Suddenly, she felt something prick her neck. She reached back and pulled a small needle out of her skin. _Wolfsbane_.

Growling, Elizabeth grew out her fangs and claws as she turned around and looked into the night with glowing eyes.

There was a man in a suit standing in front of her and the werewolf went to lunge at him as something hit her over the back of her head, making her lose consciousness.

☽ - ☾

When Elizabeth came to, she was strapped to a table with a muzzle over her mouth. The pain in her gums led her to believe that whoever had done this to her, was extracting her venom.

Looking around, she saw that she was hooked up to an iv. Judging by the weakness she felt in her bones, the fluid in it had to be wolfsbane.

The man in the suit that she had seen earlier came into the room and Elizabeth tried to break free out of her restraints but failed.

"Seems like we have to increase the dose," the man mumbled before turning a small wheel on the iv, making more of the substance flow into Elizabeth's blood system, causing her to fall unconscious again.

☽ - ☾

The next time Elizabeth woke up, she was lying on a cold stone floor. Groaning, she sat up and saw that she was in a dark cell with bars on one side.

Elizabeth shuffled forwards and tried to pull the bars apart but they withstood her strength.

"Don't bother, they won't budge," a voice said.

The Werewolf looked around and saw that a man sat in the cell opposite hers. The yellow light of the room illuminated the man's face and she could make out light olive coloured skin, a sharp jawline, and dark eyes that were partially covered by just as dark strands of hair.

"Bloody hell," the voice said, "You're my soulmate."

Elizabeth could see the man crawl closer to the bars of his cell as she carefully did the same.

"And you're gorgeous," the man added, making her smile slightly.

"When I thought about meeting my mate, I never thought it would be in a cell," Elizabeth told him, kicking the bars in front of her for good measure.

There was a quiet pause before the man said, "I'm Lorenzo St John by the way and I'm assuming you are a vampire too?"

"A werewolf actually," she replied. "And I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Bleeker."

☽ - ☾ ☽ - ☾ ☽ - ☾

During the next three years, the two soulmates would get to know each other better though they had never actually felt the touch of the other's skin or held each other in their arms.

While Elizabeth had wanted to give up hope on ever escaping very quickly, Lorenzo stayed hopeful and made sure she didn't give up.

But then, with the arrival of Damon Salvatore, there was finally a real reason to hope for nearing freedom.


	2. I Bet

𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐞 𝟏𝟗𝟓𝟑

Elizabeth and Lorenzo (she insisted on calling him by his full name) had spent the last three years getting to know each other when a knew Vampire arrived and was put into the cell next to Lorenzo's.

"I bet you, he's older than you," Elizabeth said as they waited for the new-comer to regain consciousness.

Lorenzo rolled his eyes, Elizabeth loved poking fun at how he was only seventy-seven and not very old for a vampire, "What are we betting on?" he asked.

"When we get out of here, you owe me a milkshake," she told him.

"And if I win?" he asked, smirking as he knew of her love for chocolate milkshakes.

"Your choice. Doesn't matter, I'll win."

Lorenzo lifted a brow as the two of them looked at the newcomer that had just awoken.

"Welcome," Lorenzo spoke, "Dr Whitmore never gets tired of watching us vampires heal, but he gives us one glass of blood per day, just enough to keep us alive," he explained to the vampire, "Pick yourself up, soldier." he looked through a gap between the cells, "My name's Enzo," he told him.

"Damon Salvatore," the vampire replied.

"I'm Elizabeth, how old are you?" the werewolf said, insensible as ever.

Damon looked from Lorenzo to Elizabeth, "What?"

"How old are you?" she asked again.

"A hundred and fourteen," he replied slowly.

"Yes! You owe me a milkshake!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily and Lorenzo couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.


	3. Cannot Be Changed

𝐃𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟗𝟓𝟕

"Ladies and gentlemen, as it is almost midnight, I think it fitting that we toast the new year with a glass of vampire blood, wouldn't you agree?" Doctor Whitmore asked as he went to unlock the cage that Damon and Enzo were in.

Damon had been drinking Enzo's blood rations making the blue-eyed vampire stronger but also diminishing Enzo's strength.

The doctor got Damon out of the cell and the vampire immediately broke his fingers to get out of the shackles he was in.

The bones of his hand snapped back into place as he lifted his hand for the shocked doctor to see, "Now you see it...," Damon grabbed Dr Whitmore's face and gashed out the man's eyes with his thumbs before sinking his fang's into his neck.

A fire broke out as Damon killed most of the party members while some managed to flee.

"Damon we got to get out of here," Enzo said over the loud crackling of the fire that was getting closer to him, "Damon, now! Let's go!"

Damon sped to the cage and tried to rip it open but couldn't hold onto the bars for long as his hands started sizzling, "Vervain!"

"Come on, come on. You can do it," Enzo urged.

Damon continued trying to open the cage but his hands got worse and both vampires grew nearer to the realization that the cage would not open.

"Damon, get Elizabeth out and run."

The blue-eyed vampire looked up at his friend before nodding and flashing away while Enzo looked after him, hoping that his soulmate would at least make it out safe.

☽ - ☾

"Where's Lorenzo?" Elizabeth asked as Damon helped her walk out of her cell.

Damon didn't answer as he urged her along.

"Where is Lorenzo?" she repeated.

"He won't make it," the vampire told her, "We need to get out of here before more of them show up."

"I'm not leaving without him, Damon."

Damon looked at her and realized that she would not make this easy on him so he made an impulsive decision of banging her head against one of the cells, making her lose her consciousness.

He threw her unconscious form over his shoulder and sped away far enough so that even with his enhanced senses he could not smell the smoke anymore and then he ran even further, just to make sure.

As he finally stopped, he was somewhere at the border of a forest and carefully let Elizabeth down. 

With the help of the full moon that was shining above, he could see that he had hit her over the head harder than he had intended and cursed himself out in his mind, hoping that his friend would be okay.

☽ - ☾

It wasn't until the early morning hours that Elizabeth finally awoke.

"Hey, are you okay?" Damon asked her, concerned.

The werewolf blinked a couple of times before her eyes focused on the figure in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her instincts telling her not to trust the person in front of her as he carried the rotten smell of a vampire.

Damon went to touch her shoulder but Elizabeth jumped back, snarling and before Damon knew what was happening, he was facing a fully shifted werewolf.

The Salvatore was lucky that night because Elizabeth had still been weakened from years of malnourishment so as he sped away to avoid her poisonous bite, she did not give chase but made her way into the woods instead, not to be seen again in a very long time.


	4. My History Will Be The Death Of Me

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟏

"When was the last time you were out in civilization?" The Doctor asked Enzo before he injected him with something.

"What is that?" Enzo asked.

"An insurance policy. Guarantees you'll come back to me. I'm giving you the day off."

Enzo watched as he pulled a blood bag out of a box, "You and Damon have some catching up to do."

☽ - ☾

Enzo was launching in one of the many seats in the classroom he was in as Damon entered along with two other males, one of them being a vampire.

The Vampire was Stefan Salvatore, his brother, while the human was Aaron Whitemore.

"21052," Enzo called out as his former cellmate entered.

"Enzo," Damon realized, "How are you still alive?"

"Well, it's been a while, mate," Lorenzo stood up and made his way to the other men in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" the Stefan asked.

"Lorenzo...But my friends call me Enzo. Ah, kidding. I don't have any friends."

He held out a hand but was ignored so he turned to Damon, "Where is she?"

Damon clicked his tongue, "About that...I lost her."

Enzo sped the vampire against the wall, "what do you mean you _lost_ her?"

"Uh, does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Aaron asked.

Lorenzo nodded and let go of Damon, "I'd love to. Have a seat. Been waiting seventy years to tell my story," he sat on the desk that was at the very front of the classroom.

☽ - ☾

"The three of us had been locked in those cells for years, tortured, beaten humiliated, but we weren't gonna let them break us, no. We decided if we were going to escape we needed to work together. We needed each other."

Stefan came back into the room. Apparently, the Doctor had kidnapped Damon's girlfriend and Stefan was trying to negotiate with him over the phone.

"He's not sending her," the blonde vampire told his brother.

"Tragic, can I continue my story now, please?" Enzo asked impatiently.

"Doesn't he know we have Aaron?" Damon asked Stefan.

"He doesn't care. He's willing to risk it."

Enzo realized he was being ignored and jumped off of the desk as Aaron asked, "What? let me talk to him! He'll listen to me."

"What part of "He doesn't care" are you not registering?" Damon snapped.

Enzo ripped off one of the desks that were screwed into the floor and threw it across the room.

The attention flew back to the dark-haired vampire who asked, "Where were we? Ah, right. I was telling my story, and you were all politely listening, huh?"

He walked away from the destroyed part of the floor, "So, I'd given Damon all of my blood rations so he'd have the strength to escape and save us in the process."

Stefan looked at his brother as Enzo continued, "Our plan began perfectly, didn't it? I was waiting in the cage for him to release me while Elizabeth was still locked up in the basement, waiting for our friend to free the two of us after all those years of captivity. Then a fire starts burns out of control, but Damon just can't get the damn cage open. I tell him to save my soulmate. He disappeared and now you're telling me you _lost_ her? You let her go through it all alone and didn't even try to get me out of there?"

The blonde vampire looked at his brother with raised brows before shifting his gaze back to Enzo as Damon said, "I didn't even know you survived!"

"Oh, I survived, which she could have told you! I was spared by one of the scientists so I could spend another fifty years on a table being opened and closed."


	5. Misplaced The Truth

𝐀𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐥 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟐

Enzo had allied himself with Damon again and the two of them had tried to find Elizabeth but it seemed as if she had completely disappeared after that night all those years ago so while Enzo never completely gave up, his hope was slowly fading.

Which is what got him where he was now.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I can't join my friends for a cup of tea?"

"Damon, your friend, uh, singular, isn't here, and we're a little busy right now," as Enzo just sat down in an armchair across from Stefan and Elena, Stefan added, "But by all means, have a seat."

"No need to be rude, I've come here for a chat," Enzo turned to the doppelganger, "Elena, darling, perhaps Caroline told you I've been searching for someone I once knew, a werewolf named Elizabeth."

"Your soulmate," Elena concluded.

Enzo nodded, "She left with Damon in 1958. I thought the two would have stuck together but Damon told me she bolted into the woods when he last saw her. Seeing as I couldn't find her, I tried to find what was left of her pack. Maybe they could've helped me find her, pack mentality and all that."

"What's going on?" Elena asked her ex-boyfriend who just shook his head at her, not understanding it either.

"That traveller girl Sloan gave me these yesterday," he pulled out some pieces of paper that were all stapled together, "making good on a promise. She found them in the files that Augustine left behind."

The two vampires looked through the papers, seeing multiple pictures of people with their heads torn clean off, just as Stefan did during his ripper phase.

"Yes. Everyone from her pack was killed. Turns out they were moving through Mystic falls in the 1960s when they were massacred."

Elena turned to Stefan, "In the 1960s, were you-"

"A ripper?" Enzo finished for her, "Clearly."

"I wasn't a ripper then," Stefan defended himself, "I'm sorry about them," he gave the pictures back to Enzo, "But I had nothing to do with it."

"Thought you might say that. Liv!" he stood up and motioned to the blonde witch at the bar, "A little service here, please."

Liv walked towards them and started chanting in Latin, making Elena and Stefan flinch and grip their heads in pain.

"Liv, what are you doing? Stop," the ex-witch Bonnie demanded.

"I can't stop. Sorry."

☽ - ☾

Stefan and Elena were now bound to chairs with ropes laced in vervain.

"Now I will release these people," Enzo motioned at the compelled college students around them, "When you admit to having killed off my soulmate's family."

"I would love to, except I didn't do it!" Stefan tried to reason.

Enzo looked at him annoyed as he heard Bonnie typing away on her cellphone. He flashed towards her and took the device out of her hands, "Good idea. Let's call Damon."

☽ - ☾

"Stadium seating really necessary?" Damon asked as he entered and saw all the compelled people sitting around, "These people are starting to creep me out."

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a veiled attempt to get me to release the damn hostages," Enzo said to his friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was that veiled? Release the damn hostages!"

Enzo grew angrier, "Whose side are you on?" 

"There are sides now?"

"You were with us, in Augustine. Don't tell me you've forgotten what it's like to cling onto the one thing that kept you from feeling pain!"

"Enzo, I get it," Damon tried to calm him down, "The prospect of finding Elizabeth again was your safety line to the outside world, the one thing that kept you from shutting it off, but she's gone! She doesn't remember anything!"

"What are you talking about?" Enzo asked with a suddenly eerily calm voice.

"She didn't want to leave you behind so I knocked her out. She's not a vampire though so even though her kind is evolved from the everyday werewolf, her powers could only heal her so much and when she woke up, she had no idea who I was. She shifted and ran."

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"I know how it is to lose your soulmate, telling you that she doesn't even remember you is way worse than just letting you think she was out there somewhere, maybe trying to find you too," Damon explained, "After I had lost her, I turned off my emotions and didn't look back."

There was a moment of silence before Enzo quietly said, "The worst part about this is that I can't even hate you because if I hate you, I have nothing left," he took a deep breath, "there is only one other option."

Enzo closed his eyes and as all the memories he had off Augustine and Elizabeth flashed through his mind again, he felt himself slowly shutting out all the pain he felt.

Realizing what he was doing, Damon stepped forward and grabbed Enzo by his jacket, "Don't you dare! Hey, Enzo!"

Enzo opened his eyes and cracked his neck, "There we are. You're right!" he pattedDamon's shoulder, "I don't have a care in the world.


	6. These Holes In Our Hearts

𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟐

"My brother, he sees something good in you," Stefan spoke as he held Enzo's heart in his hand.

"And you?" the dark-haired vampire asked, "Isn't there a part of you that thinks I can be redeemed?"

Stefan shook his head, "Not with your emotions off. You won't stop until you kill Damon."

"Better yet, shouldn't it be a sweeter revenge when Damon finds out you killed his best friend?"

Stefan looked at him in confusion.

"Have fun sorting this out with your brother," grabbing Stefan's shoulder, Enzo threw himself backwards, making sure his heart was ripped out by the blond vampire.

☽ - ☾

Miles and miles away from where Enzo's corpse was now lying leaned against a car, a large grey wolf suddenly howled in pain.

The wolf started whimpering before letting itself down onto the floor, panting slightly and slowly shifting into the form of a woman.

Elizabeth looked around in confusion as she sat up timidly and looked at the grey world around her. She could feel the chill of the wind against her skin that was no longer covered in fur.

Shakily, she lifted one of her hands and flexed her fingers before looking around the forest she was in. 

☽ - ☾

After been found by the local police, Elizabeth had been brought to a hospital since she couldn't remember anything of her past and was underweight from life in the woods.

Elizabeth had been told that the reason she was now only seeing black and white and having pain in her chest and upper arms was that her soulmate had died which made the young woman wonder if she had known her soulmate before she lost her memories but she came to the conclusion that, if she had met them, they would surely not have let her wander the woods for years.

☽ - ☾

"I lied to his face," Elena told Stefan. The two of them were keeping Enzo's death a secret from Damon.

"Yeah, I know," the blond vampire replied, "But you know what? Think of all the times he's lied to you and call it a freebie."

Elena nodded and turned on the light of the shack they were in to gather wood.

Enzo looked at the two of them from the other side, "Glad you two find my death so amusing."

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this," Stefan told Elena.

"You're sorry for that?" Enzo asked, "I'm glad you've got your priorities straight."

Elena rubbed the bridge of her nose before saying, "Look. I know that we're doing this for Damon, but it still just sucks."

"Elena this is exactly what Enzo wanted. He wanted the blood to be on my hands, and I refuse to give him the satisfaction of feeling guilty about any of it," Stefan slung the bag he had filled with firewood over his shoulder.

"And you think Damon is just gonna forget and move on?"

Stefan shrugged, "He's done it before."

Enzo clenched his jaw as Elena sighed and the two vampires left the shack.

Annoyed, Enzo walked after them, lashing out at the lamp above him on his way. As he managed to hit the lamp instead of just phasing right through it, he looked at it in surprise.

"Now there's an interesting development."


	7. Mongrels

𝐌𝐚𝐲 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟐

Elizabeth was launching on the bed in the room she had been staying in for the last week as the world around her was suddenly coloured in and the pain in her chest subsided.

In Mystic Falls, Enzo had just passed through Bonnie Bennet and was back in the land of the living, more or less.

☽ - ☾

"Hey!" Elizabeth yelled and made the nurse in front of her turn around. The nametag on her clothes read _Daisanaria_ but the werewolf hadn't bothered to learn anyone's names.

"What do you need?" the woman asked in a friendly tone.

"What does it mean if I see colours again?"

The nurse furrowed her brows, "The only way for you to be able to see colours is if you found your soulmate. Seeing as you lost yours, there is a possibility of you having a new one. Did you interact with someone else in the hospital?" as Elizabeth shook her head no the nurse sighed, "then maybe they passed by your window when you looked out. It happens sometimes. I'm sorry. You will probably find them again though, you were destined to be with each other after all."

☽ - ☾

𝐉𝐮𝐥𝐲 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟐

Although Elizabeth had to go to regular checkups, she was now living in an apartment that she shared with a woman named Ivy Rubens. The two of them worked as waitresses at the same diner to pay off their rent.

Since Elizabeth still couldn't remember her own name she now went by Violet Graves, a name the Hospital had come up for her so she could get back into society, something with which Ivy was helping her tremendously.

"Trust me, he's very nice, you'll like him," Ivy told the werewolf. Elizabeth was being dragged to meet her a cute boy her friend had met.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but went with it.

They arrived at a diner and Ivy immediately made her way towards a booth with a blond man sitting in it. The two of them embraced before Ivy motioned at Elizabeth, "This is Violet. Violet, this is Stefan."

Elizabeth looked at Stefan, "He smells weird," she told Ivy.

Ivy laughed slightly embarrassed and pulled her friend into the seat next to her so the two of them were on the opposite side of Stefan. The dark-haired woman was used to Elizabeth's bluntness at this point.

☽ - ☾

Elizabeth very much enjoyed her life in Georgia. Even if she didn't know who she was or who her soulmate could be, she had Ivy as a best friend and when Ivy was out with Stefan, the werewolf had made it a hobbit to watch crime shows with Ivy's little dog on her lap.

She thought life would be like this forever, maybe she would find that second soulmate of hers but she would never know her past. Little did she know that her past would soon catch up with her in the form of a cocky British vampire.


	8. Come On, Come On

𝐒𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟐

"Good stuff, mate," Enzo told Stefan as he and Caroline, a blonde vampire, were having dinner with Ivy and her boyfriend.

"So how do you guys know Stefan?" Ivy asked.

"He and I went to High School together," Caroline told her, "He used to date my best friend."

The blonde vampire took a sip of her white wine before quickly adding, "So how did you meet exactly?"

"Uh, Ivy's car was in the shop where I work," Stefan explained.

"You work at an auto repair shop?"

"It's relaxing."

Enzo looked between the two and snickered.

Ivy looked at her boyfriend in confusion, "Why, what did you used to do?"

Enzo told her, "Ah, man of all seasons, jack of all trades." he then pointed at Ivy with his fork, "You have a lovely clavicle."

"Oh. Thank You. I think."

"Forgive me. I always notice a woman's neck. I'm a neck person. So is Stefan. Right Stefan?"

"Not anymore," the vampire looked down awkwardly.

"Well, that's silly. You can't just stop being a neck person."

Ivy turned to Caroline, "Is Enzo your boyfriend?"

"Oh, God, no," the blonde replied, "Would you date that?"

"Uh, hello, I'm right here," Enzo remarked, "I have super-sensitive hearing. Practically supernatural," he leaned back in his seat," Do you believe in the supernatural Ivy?"

"Uh, I've never really thought about it," this was a lie of course. Ivy helped Elizabeth every month when the werewolf had to be chained down her bedroom since she couldn't control her shifts during the full moon and they didn't own a cellar.

"Myself, I'm a believer. Had to get a witch to do a locator spell to find my buddy here."

Stefan and Caroline shared an alarmed look before Stefan chuckled and played it off as a joke.

☽ - ☾

"So Stefan, tell us," Enzo prompted, "This house, very charming, when did you get it?" 

"About a month or so ago," Stefan guessed as he poured some more wine.

"No, more than that remembr?" Ivy reminded him, "We met two months ago and you already had it."

"You've lived here for more than two months?" Caroline asked angrily.

"Yeah, I guess I have."

"Well, I guess that's just weird because, you know, everyone thought you were living somewhere else. And your job was supposed to be investigative work, not auto repair. "

"Right, well I've moved on from that job."

"Well, you can't move on from investigative work until you've solved the investigation, Stefan." 

"How about we drop it? I'm happy doing what I'm doing now and that's all that should matter, right?"

Caroline went to reply but Enzo stopped her, "There, darling. No need to make a scene."

There was a moment of silence before they heard a knock on the door, "Hey, Ivy! Stefano! I know it's date night but I think we forgot Pixie's favourite chew toy over here?"

Ivy, who had started to feel very awkward, quickly stood up and went to the door.

"Violet, you're my saviour," she told her best friend quietly as she let her inside. 

As soon as Enzo saw his soulmate, he was on his feet and halfway across the room. Elizabeth looked at him in confusion as Ivy's eyes grew wide with how fast the vampire had moved.

The werewolf stood in front of her friend before asking, "Do I know you?"

Enzo opened his mouth to reply but couldn't think of what to say, "I-" he shook his head, "No, I don't think so," before vamping out of the house.

"I should probably stop him from doing anything stupid," Caroline remarked before leaving.

Elizabeth and Ivy then both looked at Stefan, "What was that?" Ivy asked her boyfriend.

"Remember when I told you I was a vampire?," he asked, "I wasn't joking."


	9. Watch It All With Sunset Eyes

𝐒𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟐

Stefan had compelled the two woman to forget about the supernatural and left town. His reason for coming to Georgia in the first place was for a life without the supernatural. A life where no one knew what he was.

Elizabeth, however, could not be compelled and as she got home she asked her friend, "So what are we gonna do about it? We're not really going to forget about it right?" 

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asked.

Elizabeth gave her a look, "What are we doing about the fact that your boyfriend is a vampire?"

Ivy just laughed and rolled her eyes, "You watch too many teen drama shows."

☽ - ☾

Caroline was eating breakfast with Enzo at a diner, "Do you understand the rules?" she asked him.

"Yeah, rule one: Don't mention Elena was madly in love with Damon or you'll kill me. 

"Mm-hm"

"Rule two: Don't really reference Damon at all or you'll kill me."

"Yup," Caroline nodded.

"Rule three: Wear sunscreen-"

"Don't make fun of me! It's important that we let Elena live her new, happy, problem-ignoring, zombie life she wants."

"That sentence sounded oddly supportive and judgemental."

"I support her. She did what she needed to do to stop chomping on innocent people on the road. It doesn't mean I'm enjoying marinating all alone in my misery."

"Well," Enzo gestured with his fork, "I'll marinate with you, I just found my soulmate again and was too much of a coward to tell her."

"What?" Caroline gasped, "Ivy's friend? Violet?"

"Her name is Elizabeth actually," he told her. "And she doesn't remember me."

"What? How?", the blonde asked.

Enzo sighed, "I gather Damon didn't tell you about how he damaged her brain and let her live in the woods for 54 years?"

The blonde vampire shook her head before getting up, "Well I promised to go this stupid party with Elena but after that," she pointed between the two of them, "we're getting her back."

☽ - ☾

A few days had passed and it seemed that not only could Ivy not remember Stefan's vampirism anymore but she had also forgotten about Elizabeth being a werewolf.

So, the werewolf told her friend that she had found a lead to who she might be and grabbed a backpack before she made her way over to Stefan's house. She had already checked it out the day prior and was not surprised to find it vacant.

Elizabeth searched the house for anything that might help her find out where Stefan or his friends came from but the house had been cleared. 

Sighing, she sat down on one of Stefan's chairs and her eyes fell on a piece of paper that had fallen under the sofa. 

Picking it up, she saw that it was an old picture of a blonde woman. Turning it around, she saw _Lexi - Mystic Falls 1954_ written on the back of it.

Elizabeth sat up from where she had been crouching next to the sofa and got her phone out of her back pocket to google Mystic Falls. As soon as her search loaded, news articles about animal attacks appeared on her screen which made the werewolf furrow her brows. 

This was the only kind of lead she had so she decided to take the bus to Virginia and see what was up with these animal attacks.


	10. I Pass Through The Door Of Silence

𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟐

Elizabeth arrived in Mystic Fall nine hours later and found herself a cheap motel room to crash in. The next day, she had asked around the town if anyone knew a guy named Stefan Salvatore and surprisingly enough, multiple people had told her that they knew him but hadn't heard of him in months

The werewolf had already planned to get back home and maybe try to find out about it another way when she smelt blood. She had been walking out of town since the busses in Mystic Falls didn't drive that late and a truck had passed her.

She didn't think anything about it but as she was running back into Mystic Falls, where the smell was coming from, she wasn't able to smell anything anymore. Elizabeth turned around in confusion, trying to figure out why the smell had left as she was surprised by a car driving by. She should have heard it way before seeing it.

The brunette walked back outside of Mystic Falls and suddenly she smelled the blood again. It was a lot weaker now that the truck was gone but the metallic smell still lingered in the air.

Maybe she was onto something after all.

☽ - ☾

Elizabeth had basically camped at the site where she had smelt the bloody truck. She had packed some sandwiches into her backpack before she left and eaten them all by the time something was actually happening.

A car had pulled up into the middle of the road and two men stepped out. Unluckily, Elizabeth had hidden behind trees in Mystic Falls so she wasn't able to hear what the two were talking about as they looked at the engine of the car. 

Not too much later, the truck she had been looking for came along and was stopped by one of the men. The man talked with the driver for a bit before smashing his window in.

With the man still hanging on the truck it accelerated and crashed into the car that was parked in the middle of the road before drifting off, breaking a tire and toppling over onto its roof inside Mystic Falls. 

Elizabeth ran over to a figure that stood on the road and saw that it was Stefan. 

"Violet?" he asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out what the hell you did to Ivy! She doesn't remember a thing about the supernatural!"

Stefan looked from her to the cars in panic, "Look, I will explain everything to you but you need to get my brother and his friend out of that van, okay? You need to get them and that man," he pointed at the guy who had been hanging from the truck, "Over the border."

Elizabeth nodded and ran over to the wreck, trying to get the back doors open. The doors were jammed and she was missing her usual strength so she ended up using a stray metal bar to pry them open.

She vaguely heard a female voice outside of the car and figure that another person was taking care of the other man as she looked around in the dark car. 

"Elizabeth?" one of the men asked.

The werewolf looked at him in confusion but didn't stop to ask questions as she used the metal piece to get the chains that were keeping both men in the van lose. 

The man who had called her by her name scrambled out by himself and she grabbed the arm of the other man -who she noticed to be the vampire she had met at Stefan's place- to help him outside.

Stefan had made it over the border and while he was heavily bleeding from a chest wound, he grabbed his brother and helped him walk on.

As all four supernaturals had made it out of Mystic Falls, the vampires were all coughing and panting. Elizabeth looked around and saw that a woman was treating the wounds of the man lying in the grass.

The werewolf turned to the blond vampire at her side, "You have some explaining to do, Stefano."


	11. Strangers Dancing

𝐍𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟐

"So you mind controlled Ivy into forgetting all about the supernatural?" Elizabeth asked Stefan. 

The blond nodded, "It's called compulsion."

"So undo it."

Stefan shook his head, "She is safer off without knowing any of this."

Elizabeth groaned before flicking out her wrist and extending her clas, making Stefan jump back. "I'm a werewolf," she told him, "I can't control my shifts during the full moon and if someone doesn't restrain me, I'm a danger to others."

The vampire looked at her seriously, "I'll help you, okay? You won't hurt anyone. I promise."

☽ - ☾

Elizabeth was walking away from where she had met with Stefan as she felt someone following her. She quickly turned around and pinned the person to the nearest wall, her eyes glowing blue.

"Easy there, love," the man said and Elizabeth recognized him as the guy she had pulled from the car wreck.

"Why are you following me?" she asked, letting him go.

The man sighed, "I want to help you get your memories back."

The werewolf narrowed her eyes at him, "So you knew me before I forgot?" she asked sceptically.

The dak-haired vampire nodded. "Your name is Elizabeth Bleeker and when we first met you were twenty-seven years old. That was in 1950."

☽ - ☾

Elizabeth and Enzo had made themselves comfortable in a diner booth and Enzo was telling his soulmate about her past.

"When you were seventeen, your mother was killed by a coven of witches. Your father drove himself insane trying to track them down and avenge his soulmate and you haven't heard of him since."

"Could he still be alive though? I mean, I'm what? Eighty-nine years old? How does that even work? Nothing I read about werewolves says they're immortal."

The vampire nodded, "You explained to me that you are an evolved werewolf species. Like normal werewolves, you have heightened senses only you have them all the time and not only around full moons which also leads to you being able to shift weever you want. Your kind stops virtually ageing when you're full-grown and the only way for you to start ageing again is if you stop shifting or at least shifting partially."

Elizabeth looked at her claw-free fingers and thought about the pain she went through every full moon before looking up at Enzo, "Why did I tell you all that?"

"It's because I'm-"

Enzo was interrupted by Damon Salvatore bursting into the diner, "Enzo! There you are! Put on your best suit and help me get my girl back!"

The two supernaturals in the booth looked at him with raised eyebrows. As Damon saw Elizabeth he added, "Oh, you're coming, too."

He grabbed both their wrists and dragged them along, "Let's gooo!" 

☽ - ☾

"So basically you're a genius," Alaric told the girl he fancied. 

"Or she has a witchy advantage," Damon guessed as Enzo and Elizabeth followed him inside.

Alaric sighed and Damon asked, "What? It's supposed to be a secret that she's a witch?"

"I don't practice. So no witchy advantage," Jo told him, "Just a lot of hard work. Who invited him?" she asked Alaric.

"He invited himself," Enzo told the two, "And dragged the two of us with him."

"I'm here to introduce my once-dead-now-human best bud to my vampire-torture-society-cellmate-believed-dead-but-actually-not friend and my werewolf-who-lost-her-memories-but-also-used-to-be-my-cellmate friend." the smile on Damon's face vanished as he watched a brunette in a black dress enter, Elena.

As Damon saw another guy entering and holding Elena's hand, he narrowed his eyes, "Who's that?"

Jo looked at him with a smirk, "That would be Liam Davis. Valedictorian, straight A's freshman year. Taking junior-level classes, not to mention medical royalty. Not so bad on the yes either. Looks like he's Elena's date."

"Did I say I like you? I meant the opposite."

Alaric chuckled as the vampire shook his head and walked away.

"So what now?" Enzo asked, looking at his soulmate.

She pulled him towards the crowd, "Dance with me, dumbass."

☽ - ☾

"So who thought you how to dance?" Enzo asked as the two of them were slow dancing between tons of other couples.

"My roommate, Ivy. She insisted that it was an important skill I needed to be re-introduced to society."

Enzo chuckled, "Well, it was to my time. Nowadays, not so much." 

"How old are you anyway?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I am currently a hundred and thirty-six years old."

Elizabeth smiled, "That means you were only seventy-four when we met. A baby vampire!"

Enzo rolled his eyes but smiled as he twirled her around.


	12. It Goes On And On

𝐃𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟐

Elizabeth was staying in Virginia for longer than expected and she had called Ivy to tell her about her real name. She also made up a bit of a backstory so she wouldn't have to explain the supernatural.

Over time, Elizabeth had realized that as long as she stayed in Mystic Falls during the full moon, she wasn't forced to shift.

During the werewolf's stay, Enzo had been teaching her about the supernatural side of society and the two of them discovered some more modern wonders together.

Today, the vampire had promised to teach her more about driving since Ivy had only scratched the surface of that subject with her, but Enzo was late. He was never late.

Deciding to take matters in her own hands, Elizabeth started walking across the streets around the Whitmore college to take up Enzo's scent. It didn't take her long to track it down through the woods and into a small cabin where his scent seemed to be the strongest, as if he had just left.

Walking out of the hut, she followed tire tracks that led out of the woods again and as she realized that she was on the same road where she had helped Enzo and Damon out of the car wreck, she started running at a supernatural speed.

Elizabeth saw the same truck she had seen that night. It had been fixed and she was sure that Enzo was in it.

Without thinking, Elizabeth leapt onto the truck before it could pass the border and climbed onto the windshield.

The driver looked at her alarmed as she smashed in the glass and ripped out the steering wheel, making the truck sway out of control. The driver hit the breaks and Elizabeth used her claws to stop her from falling off before she jumped off the now standing car, opened the back doors and pulled Enzo out.

Before Matt Donavan could get to the back of his car, the two supernaturals were gone.

☽ - ☾

Later that day, Elizabeth got a call from Stefan and she met the vampire in his house in Mystic Falls since apparently, the anti-magic border had lifted shortly after she had gotten Enzo out of the truck.

"There you are," Stefan said, pulling her into the house, "You need to help me stop a witch demolish my living room."

The werewolf nodded, "Okay, what do I do?"

☽ - ☾

Stefan had left not too long ago to help a friend with something so Elizabeth was now sitting in the living room with Alaric, Jo, and Jo's little sister, Liv.

Jo used magic to keep a book in the air but as soon as someone opened the door, the book was launched straight into the direction of Elizabeth who just lifted a frying pan to deflect it. This had not been the first book attack.

"That doesn't count. I was distracted," Jo quickly said as Damon walked towards them.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Damon asked Liv.

The witch just smirked at him.

Damon sighed and then answered his ringing phone, "Magic camp, how might I help you?"

Elizabeth could hear a frantic voice on the other side of the line, _"Damon, Kai has me at the High School. I need help."_

"Whoa, Elena?"

There was a bang on the other side before Elena hung up.


	13. I Had My Dagger Drawn

𝐃𝐞𝐜𝐞𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟐

"To think, a day almost went by where I wasn't roped into saving one of your friends," Liv said as she, Damon, and Elizabeth pulled up in front of the Mystic Falls High School.

"Cry me a river," Damon told her, "Just do the stupid cloaking spell so I can grab Elena and you can get back to wrecking my mansion."

The witch got out a candle and spellbooks and spread it on the hood of Damon's car, "Fine."

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, "Backdoor is right here."

"I'm not going in there."

"What?"

"If Kai gets even a glimpse of me, I'm dead."

The two of them had filled the werewolf in on what was currently going on in Mystic Falls. Apparently a psychopathic witch who had killed most of his siblings was on the loose and hell-bent on merging with his twin sister Jo so he could lead their coven.

"Whatever," Damon told her and Elizabeth ripped open the back door.

Damon and Elizabeth looked back at the witch only to find her gone.

"Liv?" the werewolf asked. The two supernaturals called out for the blonde but couldn't find her.

"Sorry," a voice spoke up and the two turned to see Liv's twin brother, Luke, standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"She doesn't have time for this. _Invisique_."

"No.No!" Damon called out as the witch turned invisible.

"Plan B then," Elizabeth shrugged.

"We don't have a plan B!"

"I distract him, you get Elena," the werewolf told him before shifting into a wolf. She still didn't have full control on her powers but she had managed to shift again, with Enzo's help.

The wolf ran through the school building, looking for Kai while Damon snuck in after her, looking for his girl.

"Well, what have we here?" a voice asked.

Elizabeth turned and snarled at him.

"Good boy," he said, holding out a hand and slowly backing away.

The wolf jumped at him and Kai cursed as she tore through his shoulder. Muttering and incarnation, Elizabeth was flung against the wall using his magic.

"I am getting the feeling that you are not a normal wolf," he told her before throwing her against another wall.

Elizabeth howled in pain and was bracing herself to be thrown again as Kai was suddenly hit over the head with one of those yellow plastic signs that are put out by cleaning staff after mopping the floor.

Damon and Elena came from around the corner as Enzo dropped the sign and looked over to his soulmate. 

Elizabeth got back onto her feet and shifted into human form as she walked towards the other supernaturals.

"It's alright, I'm okay."

Damon raised his eyebrows as Elena looked away uncomfortably while Enzo quickly pulled off his jacked and gave it to Elizabeth so she could hide her nudity.

"Right," Damon spoke, "Elena's daylight ring is gone so we'll go through the tunnels and deliver him," he kicked the unconscious Kai with his boot, "to Alaric and Jo."


	14. I'm Not Haunted By My Darkness Anymore

𝐅𝐞𝐛𝐫𝐮𝐚𝐫𝐲 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟑

"So that's it?" a brunette asked, "Enzo? That's all I get?"

Elizabeth sat down next to her friend, "I'm Elizabeth." The werewolf then turned towards the vampire, "Who's she?"

"I'll explain later."

"I have pictures of you. Your veins doing weird, non-human things," the unknown woman said.

Enzo chuckled and the woman got a memory card out of her camera, "They're all on this little card."

The werewolf narrowed her eyes as the woman as Enzo said, "You went from cowering in a corner to overt blackmail in an hour. Impressive."

"I wanna know more about you."

"Fair enough," Enzo put down his cup of tea before flashing forwards and taking the memory card from the girl, "One: I'm very fast," he broke her card in half, "Two: I'm very strong."

"That was, like 70 bucks!"

"Three: I'm very rich."

The woman put her camera aside, "Rich. Strong. Fast. You have weird veins. You can heal people with your blood. What are you?"

"This is a joke, right?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

Elizabeth groaned, "He's a vampire. Although he doesn't smell like the others do."

Sarah gave them two a weird look, "That's all?"

"And I'm a werewolf," she added.

The woman stood up abruptly, "A werewolf? Those are real?"

"It's okay, it gets less confusing with time," Caroline said as she suddenly stood next to them.

"Caroline," Enzo remarked at the blonde vampire.

"Who is this nice girl we're divulging all of our deepest, darkest secrets to?" she asked.

"I'm Sarah," the brunette replied.

"Sarah," Caroline saw the camera lying on the seat next to her, "Photographer Sarah? Stefan's-"

"You need a drink from the bar," Enzo quickly compelled the girl.

Caroline smiled, "It is so nice not to be bothered by what you two are up to. Old me would have been in such a moral quandary right now."

"Old you?" Enzo asked.

The blonde smiled.

"Oh, no you did not."

"I did. Right after my mom's funeral. Thanks for coming by the way. Kidding. I don't care about that either."

Enzo rolled his eyes, "You're a laugh riot, aren't you?"

"I'm actually a little bored. Which is why I'm recruiting cute guys to come to Whitemore's party tonight. You like to dance, right?"

"Yeah, I love it."

"See you there," the blonde told him and turned to leave but stopped in her tracks as she saw a dark-haired woman stand in front of her.

Caroline turned back to Enzo, "Nevermind, I'm going with my soulmate." She gave the woman a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the bar with her coffee in hand.

Elizabeth turned to Enzo, "So now will you explain who Sarah is?" she asked slightly irritated. Not that she knew why she was irritated in the first place.

"She is Stefan's last living relative. I'm using her to get revenge on him for handing me over to Tripp the vampire hunter."

"Oh," was all Elizabeth could say.

She could feel something weird going on in her chest almost as if she felt relieved somehow. "I think I should probably get ready for the full moon," the werewolf stood up and quickly left the bar to get to her apartment. 

☽ - ☾

Elizabeth had decided to actually move to Mystic Falls and Enzo had compelled her an apartment while she was started working at the Mystic Grill.

When the werewolf got home, she used two chains that they had connected to the wall together to start and chain herself up. 

Enzo came around not much later and helped her tighten the chains before he sat down next to her to wait out the full moon with the werewolf.

"Why do you help me so much?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.

There was a moment of silence before Enzo admitted, "Because I'm your soulmate, love."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, turning to face him "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, I didn't know how at first and then I scared."

"Of what?" she asked.

Enzo didn't look at her as he replied, "That's the thing. I don't even know."

Elizabeth stared at him and as he finally looked up, she felt it. She could feel how her soul was pulling her towards him. She would probably never regain her memories but no matter what, she knew that she wanted to be with this vampire.

She slowly leaned closer to the man until they were so close that she could feel his breath tingling her and she leaned closer. It was a very soft kiss as Enzo cupped her face in his hands gently and her hands went to his shoulders.

As they pulled apart, both of them were panting slightly and the werewolf could have sworn that her chest was about to burst. Elizabeth reached up with her hands, wanting to kiss him again but instead managed to tangle herself in the chains that were still attached to her arms.

Enzo chuckled, "Maybe we should take it slowly, love." He lifted one of his arms and positioned her in a way that she was leaning against him while he had his back against the wall.

This was the first full moon in a long time that Elizabeth did not lose control.


	15. I'ma Tell You Something You've Never Heard

𝐀𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐥 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟑

Elizabeth was working on her shift in the Mystic Grill as walked in, looking as if he had seen a ghost. She pulled off the apron she was wearing and went to leave as she heard her name being called, "Elizabeth? Where are you going?"

"My cat died!" she called out at her boss before leading Enzo outside.

"I just saw Lilian again," he told her as they started walking towards the apartment they now shared.

"The woman who turned you? What is she doing here?"

"Turns out, she's Stefan and Damon's mum."

☽ - ☾

A few days later, Elizabeth and Enzo tracked Lilian down to the Grill where Enzo planned on confronting his creator. 

"One of your diners owes me answers," Enzo told Matt.

"I can't have any trouble in here man," the human told him.

"Yeah, well that will depend on how this conversation goes."

A woman in a greenish dress walked up to the soulmates, "I know you," she stated, looking at Enzo, "You came to my house a few days ago."

"Yes. And as chance would have it, your son and I are close friends."

A grin spread over Lilian's face, "My god. Lorenzo, it's you."

"So you two know each other?" Matt asked.

"The phrase _small world_ comes to mind," Lilian remarked.

"So does _epic understatement_ ," Enzo stated.

Lilian looked from Enzo to Elizabeth, "And who are you then?" she asked.

"His soulmate," Elizabeth quipped.

If possible, Lilian's smile widened even more, "Well, my lunch companion has yet to arrive. Why don't the two of you join me for a drink?"

☽ - ☾

"May I have a chicken sandwich? And a bowl of soup?" Lilian asked carefully.

"You bet. And that comes with a side of fries or skins," the waitress told her.

The vampire stumbled over her words, "I'm sorry, did you say skins? I'm afraid I don't know what that is."

"She's taking skins," Elizabeth told her, "And I'll take a Ceasar salad."

The waitress nodded and turned to Enzo, "Nothing for me, thanks." he told her.

As the waitress left, Enzo said, "Well, that was painful. What's the matter, your all-blood diet make you forget how restaurants work?"

"My first time, actually. How did I do? Was I a blithering idiot?"

"What are you talking about?" Enzo asked.

Lilian sobered up, "Oh, I figured you were aware. I've been imprisoned for the last one hundred years."

The dark-haired vampire rolled his eyes, "That old chestnut. Lily, you turned me and left me on a passenger ship full of headless corpses. Wouldn't it have been easier to say you forgot which cabin I was in?"

"If only that were the case," Lilian shook her head, "No, the night I turned you, my friends and I were captured by the Gemini Coven."

Realization dawned on Enzo's face.

"Oh, I see," Lilian said with pity in her voice, "All this time, you thought that I abandoned you. I would never do that, Lorenzo."

There was a moment of silence before she added, "Though I will thank you not to mention the headless corpses again. Those habits are all in the past."

"I mean, at least it gives you and Stefan something to bond over," Elizabeth said with a smile, completely missing the insensitiveness of her statement.

☽ - ☾

"You see, I was trapped in that prison world with six others, caring for them as we starved; Surviving on two drops of blood a week just to preserve our rations."

"Sounds like a chore," Enzo told her.

"Loyalty is never a chore, Lorenzo." there was a small break of pregnant silence until Lilian shook her head, "At any rate, it is ill-bred to speak of such personal matters. I do hope you are hungry. It appears my lunch date has stood me up. Bonnie Bennett. You see, my travelling companions remain trapped in that prison world. Miss Bennett has offered to get them out."

"I don't trust witches," Elizabeth told the woman, "They're always up to something."

☽ - ☾

"It was very kind of you to bring me home," Lilian told the two of them, "Still, I think you're wrong to worry about the ascendant. Damon assured me all would be well."

"You've got a lot to learn about your son," Enzo told her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he's not the most trustworthy chap. Figured you were aware."

Lilian ran over to the drawer where the ascendant had been in, "It's gone."


	16. Step On All The Cracks

𝐀𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐥 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟑

"You came," Lilian said as Enzo got out of his car.

"In 1903, I was sick," Enzo told her, "My own family had abandoned me and you took me under your wing and rescued me from death. As it turns out, loyalty is important to me too."

"They make cars so quiet now. One hardly hears them coming."

Enzo looked at her in confusion as she continued, "I was out for a walk to clear my head and I verily nearly caused an accident. I apologized, of course, and I'd given the driver quite a shock by walking in front of his car. His heart was beating like a drum. I could see the pulse in his neck and in that moment, I forgot all my troubles. I felt no pain. No despair. No loneliness."

Enzo walked forwards and saw that she was covered in blood.

"I fear it got the best of me," she looked to the side where a decapitated corpse sat in a car. "What have I done? What have I done?"

"It's okay," Enzo assured her in a soft voice as she sobbed, "Hey, hey hey, You're okay."

He hugged her and kept reassuring her as the closest he had ever had to a mother cried into his shoulder.

☽ - ☾

"Who the hell invited you two?" Matt asked as he saw Enzo and Elizabeth enter the kitchen of the Salvatore house for Alaric's bachelor party.

"Damon," Enzo replied.

Elizabeth looked around and grabbed a jello shot from passing waitress, "I've never been to a bachelor's party before."

"That's because it's usually divided between guy and girls, love," Enzo explained, "the soon-to-be groom has his party with his friends and the bride-to-be has a party with her friends. Only we're friends with neither of them so I guess we're just here because Damon likes us."

The vampire tried to quickly down his shot only to realize that it was jelly and shake it upside down.

"Like this," Elizabeth showed him how she loosened the jelly from the cup with her finger before tipping it into her mouth.

Enzo copied her actions and coughed at the glob of jelly hitting the back of his throat. "I think I'll stick to normal shots."

☽ - ☾

As Enzo went to get Stefan and Lilian to spend time together, Elizabeth was plundering the buffet when she heard a voice call out, "I realized one day doing this job might mean I have to shoot someone, to kill them! And I don't ever want to be a werewolf again!"

Elizabeth's interest was peaked as she slowly strolled into the kitchen and heard Matt say, "It doesn't have to be like that, Ty." before pushing him back, "You just need some self-control."

"Watch yourself, Matt."

Matt pushed him again, "Control it, Ty."

Tyler punched him in the face and Elizabeth took that as her cue to get in between the fight. 

"Hey," she said pulling the two apart. They continued to struggle so she made her eyes glow and growled, "Stop it, you idiots. You're gonna end up ruining your friend's party."

Tyler just scoffed before shaking her hand off and leaving the room. Elizabeth grabbed one of the bourbon bottles standing around and left after telling Matt, "You really should try and make a werewolf mad. Even if his curse isn't activated."


	17. It's Still At Night

𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐞 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟑

Elizabeth was sitting at a bar when she heard a voice say, "Tea, please. Earl Grey." she turned around and saw Lilian Salvatore walking towards her.

"Lilian?" she asked.

"Call me Lily, please. I heard Lorenzo tried to bring me something called an MP3 player. I'm not entirely sure what that is, but I want to thank him, only I seemed to have found you first."

"So Damon and Stefan let you go?" she asked.

"Of course not, but I'm resourceful."

Elizabeth nodded, "You won't start ripping people heads off again, will you?"

"Verily not. I was a Ripper because I lost my family. But today I'm getting them back."

☽ - ☾

Lily and Elizabeth had gotten Enzo before the three of them went to meet the chosen family of the Salvatore vampire.

"This can't be it. No one's here," the woman stated.

"Perhaps your companions gave you the wrong address," Enzo guessed.

"They're no the ones who gave me the address."

"Then who did?" Elizabeth asked.

☽ - ☾

Enzo and Elizabeth drove to the place of Jo and Alaric's wedding and saw that the place was a mess.

They quickly went inside and while Enzo picked up an unconcious Stefan to bring him back to the car, Elizabeth walked over to where Caroline stood with two other women.

"What are you doing here? And what is he doing?" The blonde asked.

"No time to explain right now," Elizabeth told her. "Come on." she motioned for the vampire to follow her.

The vampire in question looked at one of the girls by her side, "Will you be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, these are family matters anyway. Not that I still consider most of these people my family," the woman replied.

Caroline nodded and grabbed the other woman's hand before following Elizabeth.

"Who is she?" the werewolf asked as they made their way towards the car.

" _She_ is Caroline's soulmate and confused about who you are," the woman replied.

"I'm Elizabeth Bleeker. Werewolf."

The woman nodded, "Evangeline Woodard. Witch. You can call me Evie."

☽ - ☾

Lily was opening different containers and calling out to her friends.

"Get in the car, please," Stefan told her, apparently forgetting that not all of them would fit into the car.

"1702 route 12. That's where we are, right?" she asked her son, "I read the map very carefully. He said they would be here. They're probably scared."

"Who are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"My friends. Kai brought them back when he escaped that prison. They're here. Somewhere."

"He lied to you," the blond vampire told her, "There's nobody out here. You made a deal with a sociopath and now a lot of people are dead. You're wasting your time!"

☽ - ☾

"You came back," Lily said as Enzo and Elizabeth climbed out of the vampire's car.

"You must think me such a monster," the woman remarked.

"We're all monsters in some way," Elizabeth told her.

"My life before my friends was misery. Even as a mother, a wife, I never felt whole. And then I found these people, and I felt a part of something. Can't you understand that just a little?" she asked the two of them.

"I can," Enzo nodded, "Because I have been searching for that my entire life," he said, gently taking Elizabeth's hand in his, "and I am lucky enough to have found it."

Elizabeth smiled at him but furrowed her brows as she saw something behind him, "Was that building always there?"

The two vampires turned to look at it and Enzo stated, "No it was not."

The three of them walked into the building and Elizabeth stated, "It smells weird in here."

"It can't be!" Lily exclaimed as she saw figures in old fashioned clothing walk towards them, "Lorenzo, Elizabeth, it's our family."


End file.
